


О пиктографиях

by MorrighanofEriu, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Излишне говорить, что комиссар с кучей идей — горе в полку. Ну или не горе, но интересная жизнь.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	О пиктографиях

Разумеется, началось всё с комиссара. Тогда он вернулся из очередной поездки, подошёл к прикомандированным к полку техножрецам и спросил:  
— А можно сделать локальную сеть для полка?  
— Зачем? — переглянувшись, спросили техножрецы.  
Комиссар объяснил. Так, во всяком случае, говорил кто-то из краснорясых; было ли так на самом деле, никто не знает, да и не слишком это важно. Комиссар мог их уговорить, мог упросить, а мог сказать просто, что ему надо, и эта чёртова сеть появилась бы в любом случае.  
Во всяком случае, началось в самом деле с комиссара.

Первое время все разбирались, что это такое новое появилось на личных планшетах. Слишком много перекидывать не получалось, да и местами на корабле работали «глушилки», так что болтали текстом. Потом кто-то отыскал в базовых программах простейшую рисовалку. Потом она появилась у всех, потому что полк по кругу ходил от техножреца к техножрецу и просил поставить то одно, то другое. Почковались чаты.  
А потом кто-то отыскал, как сделать сообщения анонимными.  
И чтобы отследить их было нельзя.  
Кто первым послал тогда свой пикт в душе, сказать нельзя. Может, комиссар бы сказал, но…  
Так или иначе, вскоре картинки самого разного качества стали летать по всем анонимным каналам, которые только имелись в локальной сети. Кто-то присылал роспись по лазгану, кто-то вбрасывал кривые и косые коллажи, чтобы ещё кто-то их приводил в порядок, но прибавлял три-четыре ряда мата, кто-то пиктографировал всё подряд и где попало (после чего в столовой запретили делать снимки). Но больше всего разлеталось всякой «похабщины и непотребщины, недостойной верных слуг Императора».

Комиссар уже привык, что логи надо чистить раз в полдня, иначе инфопланшет начинает плакать и требовать памяти побольше. Техножрецы никак не объясняли, в чём проблема, и постоянно проводили свои ритуалы. Не помогало.  
Зато теперь у комиссара была самая большая коробка с инфокристаллами во всём полку. Девать её было некуда, пришлось ставить под ноги. Адъютант под настроение то перетаскивал её к урне, то возвращал на место, то бишь под стол.  
— Разрешите? — В дверь просунулась часть чьего-то лица.  
— Разрешаю, — вздохнул комиссар, сдвигая груду каких-то бумаг в сторону.  
Внутрь просочилась капрал Левина. Как всегда, с выбивающейся из хвоста и падающей на белое лицо медной прядью, с россыпью мелких веснушек и незастёгнутым воротом. Сейчас она была красней комиссарского кушака и, швырнув ему на стол инфопланшет, заявила:  
— Товарищ комиссар, это ни в какие рамки!.. Я требую принять меры!  
Комиссар посмотрел на инфопланшет. Там во весь экран сияла определённого рода пиктография. Что-то подобное сам комиссар с интересом натуралиста рассматривал в глубокой юности, в цвете, в схемах, даже в разрезе. Рассказывали, что такое рассылалось в определённых сетях, но вживую с таким сталкиваться не доводилось.  
Что же, всё случается в первый раз.  
— А какие меры-то? — поинтересовался комиссар.  
— Ну…  
— Как бы, капрал, эту часть тела обычно не подписывают, — осторожно продолжил он. — А в медицинских документах подобных карточек и подавно нет. — Он вздохнул. — Отправитель, как я понимаю, неизвестен?  
— Да, сэр. По анонимным пришло.  
Комиссар заверил капрала, что приложит все усилия, чтобы подобного впредь не повторялось, развлёк анекдотом столетней давности, налил чашечку танна и отпустил. Инфопланшет при этом велел оставить на какое-то время.  
Едва дверь за капралом закрылась, комиссар повернулся к адъютанту.  
— Нет, — сказал адъютант. — Я думаю, что тут имелось в виду оскорбление. В разных контекстах пикты членов… да и вообще, его же можно было опознать, да?  
— Знаешь, я в общую баню хожу мыться, а не члены разглядывать.  
— Пра-а-авда?  
— Вот те аквила. — Комиссар размашисто осенил себя знамением. — Только моюсь, даже ни с кем письками не мерился ни разу. Тем не менее, нам теперь надо выяснять, кто так развлекается. Ладно бы просто порнухой делились, я бы и сам не отказался…  
— Она отвратительна, — поморщился адъютант. — И по качеству, и по прочим критериям.  
— Значит, пора переходить на нормальное порно, — жизнерадостно заметил комиссар. — Ладно, вроде сегодня дел немного? Пойду подумаю…  
— …в бане, — ядовито закончил за него адъютант. — Всех обмеришь в позах и ракурсах.  
— Ну тебя!

Следующие несколько дней мало чем отличались от предыдущих.  
Не считая огромного количества анонимных пиктов членов, которые буквально заполонили сообщения комиссара. Тот стоически перенёс такой неожиданный спам и принял меры. Выглядели они, как всегда, загадочно: он пошушукался с техножрецами, а потом с кем-то из них ходил по коридорам и что-то там смотрел на своём инфопланшете. Техножрец чирикал на своём, комиссар многозначительно кивал, делал пометки и шёл дальше.  
Примерно в то же время чаты захлестнула паника.  
Начались перебои с сообщениями, пикты не грузились любые, а то и вовсе выключался экран. Шестерёнок, наверное, завалили вопросами, что не так и можно ли успокоить духов машин. Те обещали выяснить, в чём дело.  
Может быть, именно это помогло комиссару в расследовании. Может быть, нет. Много кто после клялся всем святым, что комиссара поблизости не видели. И наши шестерёночки утверждали, что никому ничего, данные не смотрели, не копировали, не докладывали.  
Потом было тихо. Ну как тихо, без громких событий. Заняться всегда есть чем, пока идёт переброска. А кому нечем, тех полковник найдёт чем занять. И лихо так ещё, потом только пластом лежать и думать, что в следующий раз обязательно соврать надо что-нибудь, припахали как сервитора!  
А ещё через неделю, когда всем надоели непрерывные перебои со связью в локальной ноосфере, комиссар решил собрать весь полк разом.  
Для серьёзного разговора, так он сказал.  
Не то что это кого-то всерьёз обеспокоило: пережитые разговоры такого рода ясно показывали, что никого не будут ставить к стенке, просто напомнят кое-какие моменты. Может, напомнят, что важно повторить такую-то главу Тактики Империалис, а кто не повторит, тот сам себе виноват, домовину можно получить у интенданта.  
Правда, совсем весь полк комиссар собирал нечасто. Обычно он смотрел на всех и, тяжело вздохнув, спокойно и как-то доброжелательно говорил что-нибудь вроде: «Мы в дерьме», — и по полочкам раскладывал, как теперь с этим жить. Оказывалось, жить можно было очень даже весело и императороугодно. И долго.  
Серьёзно, так и говорил. 

Комиссар прошёлся туда-сюда по составленным вместе столам. Сцены на транспортнике не предполагалось, а видеть ему нужно было всех и сразу. И чтобы его тоже видели. Не то что чёрная шинель с красным кушаком внимания не привлекают, но уже со второго ряда начались бы проблемы. Солдаты стали бы перешёптываться, капралы и сержанты — пытаться навести порядок… в итоге стало бы шумно. Не для разговора, ради которого их собрали.  
— Ну что же, все здесь? — спросил он.  
Спрашивать не требовалось — он просто знал, что тут собрались абсолютно все. Неровное гудение и разнообразные «такое-то отделение в полном составе здесь, сэр!» просто подтверждали.  
Дождавшись тишины, комиссар неспешно достал из кармана инфопланшет. Полистал. Хмыкнул при виде кое-каких пиктов.  
И под пристальными взглядами людей, за моральные качества которых, как и за боевой дух, он отвечал перед Императором, комиссар резко, с размахом швырнул инфопланшет себе под ноги.  
Со всеми последствиями для техники и под неодобрительный всплеск чириканья в углу, где построились шестерёнки.  
— Я всё, блядь, понимаю, — улыбаясь, начал он, ловя взглядом взгляды всех остальных, — но вам, я так вижу, понравилось отбывать наказание всем полком сразу. И сидеть без танна.  
Полк как-то разом вытянулся по струнке.  
— Какого… хуя, — продолжил комиссар, — вы тут развели? Я не буду ничего говорить про качество пиктов, потому что вы не профессионалы. Но скидывать анонимки, а тем более спамить ими — это, простите, уже статья.  
Разумеется, в Тактике Империалис никто и никогда не делал графу с наказаниями за подобные вещи, но у комиссара был широкий кругозор. Очень широкий.  
И цепкая память.  
— Поэтому… Идёте и извиняетесь. Я не буду говорить, перед кем и кто, потому что вы и так это знаете. А ещё, — комиссар обвёл полк взглядом, в котором было очень много крепко сдерживаемой ярости, — потрудитесь объяснить свой спам моей почты.  
— Так мы любя!.. — заикнулся кто-то в дальних рядах.  
— Да мы это…  
— …пошутили…  
— …мы ж вас любим!..  
Комиссар прикрыл глаза ладонью. Гвалт дурацких объяснений понемногу стих.  
— Ну тогда всё ясно. — Полк облегчённо вздохнул, а комиссар крикнул: — Гамма-Кси, отключить климат-контроль по всему расположению. По новой настройке я скажу позже.  
И уже тише добавил:  
— Я шутить тоже умею.

[Вообще-то я не говорил, что умею шутить. Комиссар.

Сэр, вы и так мне тут кусок текста вставили!

Так, Блоков, ты если взялся за работу летописца, то выполняй как следует. Над стилем работай! Комиссар.]

    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968959119196160/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968855180410880/2.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
